Breakfast at Winterfell
by TransfiguredToad
Summary: The morning after one couple has kept the others up all night, our friends at Winterfell must figure out which one it was. Just a short little drabble that was flying around my head. Arya/Gendry, Brienne/Jaime, Jon/Daenerys, Tyrion/Sansa


"Okay, but who do you reckon it was?"

It was at least the seventh time Gendry had asked Arya the question since they had been awoken last night by the sound of very loud amorous activities. They had since been back to sleep, after engaging in some of their own amorous activities (not to be outdone by whoever the culprits were), but they had not solved the mystery.

"I've told you, Gendry, I don't know," Arya said with a roll of her eyes. "We'll likely find out at breakfast." A grin rose on Arya's face. "I'll make sure we do."

The breakfast room was rather large, given that only eight of them frequently ate there. They were still fighting their war against Cersei and, so, they were still at Winterfell. Of a morning, Gendry and Arya joined Queen Daenerys and King Aegon (Jon, as Arya continued to call him), the Queen's hand, Tyrion, and his brother, Jaime, Brienne of Tarth and Sansa.

Arya had placed her bets on Jaime and Brienne as the source of noises last night. Even one-handed, Jaime seemed like the sort of man who would be able to bring some pleasure to a woman. And Brienne was new to the bedroom arts, so she was likely pleased by anything.

Arya and Gendry were the first to breakfast that day. This did not narrow down their candidates for who had been making noise and interrupting sleep last night, as they did not expect those noisy late-night lovers to be joining them so early. They seated themselves with an angle towards the door, so that they would be able to see each person as they presented themselves, likely with a blush on their face.

Arya had helped herself to a huge breakfast, to the amusement of her partner, when Brienne and Jaime emerged through the door, discussing a horse or something. Arya didn't care. She glanced over at Gendry and greeted them with a good morning, to which they replied with their own. Arya was quite surprised they had come down together. Usually, they came separately and then pretended like they hadn't shared a bed the previous night. Everyone knew they had.

Perhaps that meant it was them. Arya arched an eyebrow at Gendry who shrugged with a grin playing about his lips.

"Sleep well?" Arya questioned. Jaime raised his eyebrows, glancing at Brienne. Arya smirked.

"Not really. I suppose we have you to thank for that?" Jaime asked and Arya's smirk slipped from her face. Brienne slapped Jaime's chest and he let out an oof.

"What do you mean? I think we all know it was you two!" Brienne spluttered wildly as if she had not known that everyone knew about she and Jaime. Arya rolled her eyes. "Come on, there's no need to be coy! We're all friends here."

"It was certainly not us!" Brienne said.

"Yes, we're old. We were done with our activities far earlier than that," Jaime added in, earning himself another slap from his partner. Arya narrowed her eyebrows. "Does that mean it wasn't you two either?"

Gendry shook his head. "I suppose it must have been the queen?"

"Do you think she'd burn us alive if we asked her if she was the noisy fucker keeping us up last night?" Jaime queried. Gendry snorted and Arya snickered.

"I suppose it's some kind of treason," Gendry commented. Brienne shook her head.

"I can't believe we're discussing this."

"What?" Arya asked, mouth full of food. "You know you want to know."

Gendry looked at her distastefully. "You're so attractive, you know." Arya swallowed her food and then smirked at him. "Such a lady," he taunted. She grinned.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to ask Jon," Arya suggested, to the nods of Gendry and Jaime. Brienne groaned, covering her eyes. "Come on, _Ser_ Brienne, this is prime blackmail material. And, anyway, it's only a bit of fun and games. Whoever was making that noise last night, i.e. the queen, was clearly very happy and very pleasured and there's no shame in that."

"How are you going to ask her?" Brienne asked, her eyebrows raised. "Oh, sorry, your Grace, will you pass the bacon? Oh, and by the way, was it you being fucked into the next century last night?"

At that, Arya was glad she had her well angled seat, because she saw Jon and Daenerys as they walked in and then saw their shock. She watched Jon clear his throat and then, the most beautiful shot of them all, she saw Brienne's face flame red.

"It most certainly was not!" Daenerys said with a slight giggle in her voice as she took her seat on the other end of the table, next to her husband, who did not look comfortable with the topic of conversation whatsoever. Arya snorted at the look on Jon's face. "Well, then, it was either you and you or you and you!" the queen said, pointing at each couple in turn.

Brienne spluttered yet again. "Ser Jaime and I-"

"We all know you're fucking, Brienne," Arya said. Jaime snorted and Brienne gave him an affronted look.

"You're not very discreet when leaving," Jaime said with a shrug. Brienne glared daggers at him and Gendry snickered next to Arya.

"It wasn't us," Gendry informed the queen, who turned raised eyebrows to Brienne and Jaime.

"As much as I wish it had been," Jaime started, earning him a smack across the chest from his partner, "it was not us either."

"Well then who was it?" Daenerys asked, a conspiratory tone in her voice. Jon covered his eyes next to his wife. "One of the servants perhaps?"

Arya shook her head. "The housekeeper is very strict on separate quarters."

Daenerys looked at her husband and lightly tapped his chest. "Come on, Jon, join in."

"I don't want to think about any of it," he protested.

His wife rolled her eyes. "Prude."

"Who is it, then?" Gendry asked desperately. Arya lay her hand on his and laughed at him. He rolled his eyes, taking her hand into his.

"I don't know who else it can have been!" Daenerys said. "Our bets were on Brienne and Jaime."

"Ours too," Arya said with a nod.

"Oi!" Brienne cried, mortified.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Brienne, get over it. We're trying to solve the mystery. You'd be helpful if you weren't so outraged."

With a glare at Arya, Brienne turned to Jaime, who was snickering. Arya shot Gendry a look and he shook his head at her, amused as usual. Arya grinned. "Perhaps it was the dragons," Gendry said and Daenerys gave him a glare, which led to Jon finally breaking out a chuckle.

"If it wasn't anyone in this room, then who was it?" the King of the Seven Kingdoms asked. All six were bemused. It was only when the door creaked open and Tyrion entered the room with Sansa at his side that Brienne began to chuckle.

"You should have known," she said, smacking Jaime once again. "It was them!"

"Why should I have known?" Jaime asked, outraged. "Because he's my brother? I didn't see Arya offering Sansa up as an option!"

It clicked for Arya then. She glanced at Sansa, who was not blushed but glowing. With happiness. Arya shot a look at Gendry, whose eyebrows were sky high. Arya thought she was observant but she had not seen this coming.

Sansa and Tyrion took their seats at the table, too wrapped up in one another to notice the whispers around the table. Jon's jaw had dropped and Arya almost felt sorry for the talking to that Tyrion was set to receive. She supposed if anyone could talk back, though, it was Tyrion Lannister. The Imp. Arya cringed slightly at the thought. He couldn't be any good in the-

Arya's eyes widened. If her sister had been the one making that much noise, then Tyrion must be good. Arya glanced around the table and saw that both Brienne and Daenerys were glancing at Tyrion consideringly.

"What?" Sansa questioned, finally noticing that all the attention was on them.

Arya grinned before drawling, "I think we all appreciate the fact that you can enjoy sex now, Sansa, but, next time, do try to keep it down."

Sansa and Tyrion's face lit up red at the echoing sound of chuckles around the room.


End file.
